Summer Wine
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Eine Damane ist der Schlüssel zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Mat's Glücksspiel bringt ihm eine etwas eigenartige Damane ein, die einen ganz besonderen Auftrag hat...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rad der Zeit Charaktere gehören Robert Jordan und nicht mir. Mir gehört nur der Hauptcharakter und die grobe Storyline der Geschichte. Ich hab zwar immer noch eine angefangene WOT Fanfiction, aber nach meinen Skizzen ist die mir zu „handzahm", ich brauch mehr Sex, mehr Blut, mehr öhm... weiss nicht. Action? Action ist ein gutes Wort. Und anspruchsvoller sollte es auch sein. Warum? Weiss ich nicht. Damit bleibt die erste Fanfiction erstmal auf Eis und ich hab Spaß an dieser hier. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr das auch habt. Beachtet bitte, dass ich weiterhin meinem eigenen Stil treu bleibe und nicht versuche Robert Jordan nachzuahmen. Auch möchte ich mich für eventuelle Logikfehler jetzt schon entschuldigen, das Rad der Zeit ist so schrecklich komplex, ich schreibe schon artig mit dem Kompendium in der Hand. Die Geschichte spielt, kurz nachdem Elaida Siuan Sanches Stola und Stab genommen hat, also so um die Zeit von Rhuidean und Egwenes Lehre bei den weisen Frauen._

Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring  
My summer wine is really made from all these things

My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak  
I tried to get up but I couldn't find my feet  
She reassured me with an unfamiliar line  
And then she gave to me more summer wine

Summer Wine

Prolog:

Elaida a' Roihan war ungehalten. Seit Stunden verschwendete sie ihre Zeit mit belanglosen Berichten aus der Welt und nicht einer fand ihren Gefallen. Nachdem zwei Töchter der braunen Ajah sie mit einem schier endlosen Bericht über einen verschütteten Angreal nahe Tanchicco gelangweilt hatten, brach sie die Gespräche ab.

„Ich habe genug, Töchter. Für heute dürft ihr gehen."

Schweigend erhoben sich die anderen Frauen und verschwanden, nicht eben mit der nötigen Ehrerbietung, die Elaida erwartete. Innerlich kochte es in ihr, doch dieses mal pfiff sie die Töchter nicht zurück, sie hatte noch andere Sorgen.

Rand al' Thor lief frei herum und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit sein Tun zu überwachen. Nichts war ihr so wichtig, wie diese Sache. Er musste festgesetzt werden, für sie, als ehemalige Rote gab es da überhaupt keine Diskussion und alles was die närrischen Frauen taten, war altes Wissen auszugraben, oder sich mit unwichtigen Konflikten in entfernten Städten zu befassen, nichts von Wert.

Es klopfte an der Tür und erschrocken fuhr Elaida herum, beherrschte sich jedoch rasch wieder und setzte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf: „Herein?"

„Mutter, ich...," stotterte eine Aufgenommene, von der Elaida sich grau erinnern zu glaubte, sie hieße Ciella, „ich soll einen Mann melden, der euch sprechen möchte. Er sagt sein Name sei Melenus und er meint, ihr wüsstet um was es geht."

„Schick ihn hinein Tochter, und hüte dich demnächst so aufgewühlt vor den Amyrlin Sitz zu treten. Eine Aes Sedai ist eine starke Frau und kein Dorfmädchen." fauchte Elaida.

Hastig öffnete Ciella die Tür vollständig und Melenus trat ein. Er war einer der Augen und Ohren der roten Ajah, ein stattlicher Mann, groß wie ein Aiel und wohl ebenso dick wie groß, ein Spieler und ein nützlicher Mann, das musste selbst Elaida zugeben.

Ehrerbietig verneigte er sich vor ihr und begann mit seiner nasalen Stimme seinen Vortrag.

„Mutter, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die euch vermutlich gefallen wird."

Elaida runzelte die Stirn. Sie wollte nicht wirken, wie ein Mädchen am Neujahrstag, was freudig erregt seine Überraschung erwartete.

„Fahrt fort." sagte sie lediglich.

Er öffnete die Tür und gab seinem Diener einen knappen Befehl, woraufhin dieser hastig eine Leine reichte.

Elaida vergaß nun doch ihre Haltung und starrte gespannt auf das andere Ende.

Eine zierliche junge Frau erschien in der Tür, um ihren Hals lag das wohlbekannte A'dam. Unwillkürlich griff Elaida nach ihrem Hals und atmete tief durch.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mit einer Damane vor die Amyrlin zu treten. Diese Frau könnte jede Aes Sedai sein." fauchte sie wutentrbannt.

Melenus jedoch zögerte keine Sekunde. „Mutter, diese Damane ist der Schlüssel zu Rand al' Thor. Doch wird dieser Schlüssel nicht ihm anvertraut, sondern dem anderen ta'veren."

Elaidas Zorn verrauchte und ihre Neugier siegte erneut. „Wie soll diese Damane uns helfen? Hat Sie besondere Talente? Und überhaupt, sie sieht mir nicht aus wie eine Seanchan, sondern wie eine Saldaeanerin."

Melenus lächelte für Elaidas Geschmack zu anzüglich. „Auch das ist ihr Vorteil. Falls ihr jemals vom Sa'sara..."

Elaida unterbrach abrupt. „Ich weiß was der Sa'sara ist. Ich hoffe ihr habt mir nicht eine kleine Damanenhure geschickt, die ihr Rand al' Thor unterjubeln wollt, denn dann scheint ihr dümmer als er zu sein. Er wird es sofort durchschauen."

„Nein Mutter," stammelte Melenus, der bei ihren Worten bleich geworden war. „Sie ist nicht für ihn. Sie wurde geraubt von Seanchanern und dort an das A'dam gelegt. Ich habe sie für viel Geld erstanden. Sie ist eine Traumgängerin und damit mehr als geeignet für eine Spionin."

„Das ist ja alles wunderbar. Doch wem wollt ihr sie unterjubeln?"

„Dem ta'veren der die Finger nicht vom Glücksspiel lassen kann... er ist ein Gefährte des Drachen und so wird sie in seine Nähe kommen, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpft."

„Und woher wisst ihr, dass sie loyal zur weissen Burg stehen wird?" verlangte Elaida zu wissen.

Melenus lächelte. „Sie weiss dass jede Aes Sedai sie jederzeit überwachen kann, sie weiß was ihr droht, wenn sie sich nicht an die Vereinbarung hält." Dann wandte er sich das erste Mal zu der Damane um. „Hast du verstanden Mädchen?"

Die junge Frau senkte den Kopf und deutete ein Nicken an.

Das lange schwarze Haar mit dem leichten, blauen Schimmer wallte ihr bis weit über die Schultern und die blasse Haut wirkte wie Porzellan. Sie trug ein einfaches, jedoch tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid in sanften Rottönen mit schmalen Silberfäden durchwebt. Das Gesicht war ein perfektes Oval und die grünen Mandelaugen verrieten ihr saldaeanisches Erbe. Ihre Oberlippe war schmal doch ihre Unterlippe voll und sinnlich, doch die schmale Oberlippe ließ sie streng wirken, selbst mit dem A'dam um ihren Hals wirkte sie, wie jemand der es gewohnt war zu befehlen. Stolz funkelte aus den grünen Augen und die hohen Wangenknochen ließen sie beinahe aristokratisch wirken.

„Wie ist dein Name, Mädchen?" verlangte Elaida zu wissen.

„Alba Aslana bin' Kadjour." Dabei schien die Damane größer zu wirken, als sie tatsächlich war.

Die Amyrlin hatte genug gehört und gesehen. Diese Frau war stolz genug sich nicht dem nächstbesten Mann an den Hals zu werfen, der ihr Rettung versprach und gebrochen genug, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Du hast meine Erlaubnis, Melenus, diese Damane an einen der ta'veren weiterzugeben. Sobald sie am Ziel ist, wünsche ich umgehend einen Bericht von ihr. Und zwar von da an regelmäßig."

Melenus nickte ergeben, und Elaida wandte sich nun an die Damane: „Alba Aslana bin' Kadjour. Du bist ein Schlüssel zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Du kannst verhindern, dass er die Welt in den Wahnsinn stürzt. Ich denke das sollte Ansporn genug sein, deine Arbeit anständig zu verrichten. Als zusätzlichen Ansporn biete ich dir die Möglichkeit nach der Beendung deines Auftrags, in die weiße Burg als freie Schwester zurückzukehren." Doch dann verengten sich Elaidas Augen gefährlich. „Solltest du jedoch dumm, wie eine Kuhmagd sein, dann rate ich dir, niemals den Zorn des Amyrlin Sitzes auf dich zu ziehen, noch den irgendeiner Schwester, die von deinem Fehlverhalten erfährt. Hast du mich verstanden, Mädchen?"

Bevor die Damane ein Wort antworten konnte, hatte Elaida das Gespräch mit Melenus wieder aufgenommen. „Veranlasst alles nötige, damit sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Tätigkeit aufnehmen kann."

Melenus verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal: „Wie ihr wünscht, Mutter."


	2. State of Mind

Es war düster in der Schenke „Zur aufgehenden Sonne". Eine reichlich ungleiche Gesellschaft saß am hintersten Tisch der Schenke und würfelte. Zwei von ihnen verriet der weiße Mantel: Kinder des Lichts. Der dritte war riesig wie ein Bär und ebenso fett. Sein blondes, sträniges Haar klebte an seiner Stirn. Aus der linken Seite des Tischs stand sein Leibwächter, ein ebenso riesiger Bursche, der eine lange Keule auf seinem Rücken trug.

Der letzte Mitspieler war zwar weniger auffällig als die anderen, jedoch fiel er dadurch auf, dass er die verschiedensten Gold- und Silberstücke vor sich hortete, während vor den anderen Spielern lediglich Leere herrschte.

Als er dieses Mal die Würfel warf, ging ein Stöhnen durch die Reihe.

Ein Offizier der Kinder des Lichts seufzte und stand auf. „Ich weiss nicht, wie ihr das macht, doch so viel Glück kann doch kein Mensch allein haben.

Der angesprochene grinste schelmisch. „Hauptmann Amellyn, es war mir ein Vergnügen mit euch zu Spielen."

Amellyn nickte seinem Sitznachbarn zu und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Wandelt im Licht Matrim Cauthon. Und Ihr natürlich auch Meister Caradim."

Damit verschwanden die Kinder des Lichts und Mat war wieder allein mit seinem reichlich seltsamen Gegenspieler. Der riesige Mann hatte nicht eines seiner Spiele gewonnen, jedoch schien ihm das nichts auszumachen, eher im Gegenteil, er amüsierte sich augenscheinlich sehr, bestellte Bier und lud jeden zum Spiel ein den er finden konnte. Sogar die blutigen Kinder des Lichts, fügte Mat in Gedanken an.

„Ich würde sagen, wir spielen noch ein letztes Spiel, dann ist es auch Zeit für mich zu gehen." sagte Caridim gerade und Mat nickte. „Aber wie wollt ihr im Falle eines Falles bezahlen?"

Caridim lachte gutmütig. „Mat, ich bin durchaus in der Lage euch ein sehr gutes Angebot zu machen, sodass euch das Spiel nicht zu langweilig wird. Bring sie herein, Jaris"

Der Leibwächter entfernte sich.

Verwundert sah Mat auf. Was hatte der alte Fuchs wohl jetzt noch zu bieten?

An einer Leine brachte der Leibwächter eine Frau herein, sie schien jung zu sein und ihre Augen blitzten feurig. Sie war schön, Mat hatte selten eine so schöne, feingliedrige Frau gesehen, doch der Atem stockte ihm, als sein Blick höher wanderte und er das A'dam sah.

„Eine blutige Damane? Meines Wissens nach kann kein Mann sie steuern. Was sollte ich also mit ihr? Sie hätte keinen Gegenwert für mein Gold."

Caridim lachte rau. „Mat, ihr solltet die Geschichte besser studieren. Es gibt sehr wohl A'dam die Männer nutzen können, genau genommen kann jeder das. Doch wenn sie die eine Macht benutzt, nun da möchte ich nicht in eurer Haut stecken. Am Hofe von Seanchan ist das ein beliebtes Spiel, zumindest für die Kaiserin. Keiner weiß ob Damane und der Lenker überleben werden."

„Welchen Nutzen soll die Damane denn wohl sonst haben?" wollte Mat wissen.

„Sie ist eine Frau, Matrim Cauthon... ich denke das sollte wohl alles sagen."

Mat schluckte hörbar und sah abermals die Damane an. Die Würfel in seinem Kopf waren still.

„Nun meinetwegen. Ein letztes Spiel." Damit warf er sein Gold auf den Tisch. Im Hinterkopf behielt er jedoch, dass er lediglich spielte, um sie loszuwerden. Er wusste von Falme. Er wusste was mit Egwene geschehen war.

Die Würfel klapperten über den Tisch als Caridin warf. Eine lächerlich niedrige Zahl.

Mat lächelte und griff nach dem Würfelbecher. Es klimperte erneut und drei Zahlen kamen zum Vorschein, jede höher als die Caridim.

„Sieht so aus, als wärt ihr eure Damane los." sagte Mat schlicht.

„Das macht gar nichts, Mat. So oder so, kann ich mich nicht mehr an ihr erfreuen."

Mat schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken, doch Caridim war bereits aufgestanden und hielt ihm die silberne Leine hin.

„Einen kleinen Tip noch, Mat. Lasst sie für euch tanzen. Sie versteht etwas davon."

Angewidert betrachtete Mat die Leine, jedoch nahm er sie.

„Ich danke euch Caridim. Es war eine Freude mit euch zu spielen." Doch in Gedanken war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob das so ein angenehmer Gewinn war.

Als Caridim verschwunden war, ließ sich Mat wieder auf die Bank sinken. Was war das nur für ein Spiel gewesen. Was sollte er überhaupt mit einer Damane. Und wie wurde man sie am besten wieder los. Sie war auch nichts anderes als eine Aes Sedai, wenn auch eine gefesselte, aber dafür umso gefährlichere.

„Setz dich." murmelte er ihr zu. Die Würfel blieben stumm und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er aus dem Schlamassel erneut herauskommen sollte.

Die Damane wirkte kurz überrascht doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und nahm Platz.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„ Alba Aslana bin' Kadjour." Mehr nicht. Sie schien kein Wort mehr zu sprechen, als man von ihr verlangte. Und obwohl die Augen stolz funkelten, so war sie dennoch gebrochen. Das aufreizende Kleid, dass jeder Domani Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, trug sie nicht gern, das sah man ihr an. Und trotzdem, Mat war froh, dass sie es nicht sah, errötete er, wenn er ihren Körper so betrachtete.

„Hör zu, ich werde dich zu einer Aes Sedai bringen. Sie wird dieses Ding... lösen können."

Er sah wie sie erbleichte. „Ich will zu keiner Aes Sedai." hauchte sie.

„Mädchen, ich mag die Aes Sedai auch nicht, aber sie wird dir helfen können. Sie kann dir deine Freiheit wieder geben."

Alba nickte jedoch nur und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich will und werde das Ding nicht benutzen." rief er, als er ihren Blick sah.

Alba lächelte, doch es war kein gutes Lächeln. „Eines Tages kommt der Tag, Matrim Cauthon, da werdet ihr es benutzen. Und ich werde dienen."

Mat fühlte sich mehr als unwohl mit der Leine in seiner Hand. Er wusste, dass er normalerweise den Ring am Ende als Armband tragen müsste, doch er brachte das nicht über sich.

„Ihr werdet auffallen, wenn ihr es nicht tragt." sagte sie schlicht, mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme.

„Das ist mir gleich." entgegnete er. „Ihr werdet mich jetzt zu einer..." er stockte. „Freundin begleiten. Sie wird euch helfen."

Die Damane gehorchte mechanisch und stand auf. „Wie ihr wünscht."

Mat hatte bis dahin nicht gewusst, dass er sich noch unwohler fühlen würde, sobald er die Damane an der Leine hinter sich her führte. Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinauf und war froh, dass der Schankraum zu später Stunde so leer war. Lediglich die dicke Wirtin, Frau Romavni, quittierte seinen „Gewinn" mit einem Stirnrunzeln, für sie sah es so aus, als wenn er sich eine Dirne aufs Zimmer einlud.

Er klopfte etwas benommen an Moiranes Zimmertür. „Moirane? Seid ihr da drin? Ich muss..." weiter kam ihr nicht, weil ein ziemlich übellauniger Lan die Tür aufriss. „Weisst du wie spät es ist? Nein, natürlich weisst du es nicht. Du kannst froh sein, dass Moirane noch wach ist." Sein Blick fiel auf die Damane. „Wo, in des Schöpfers Namen, hast du DAS her?" Moiranes Gesicht erschien an der Tür und als sie die Damane erblickte, wurde sie bleich. „Rein mit dir." zischte sie.

Lan verschloss die Türe hinter sich und Mat und „seine" Damane harrten der Dinge.

„Wo kommt sie her?" verlangte Moirane, herrisch wie immer, zu wissen.

„Ich hab sie beim Würfelspiel gewonnen." murmelte Mat leise.

„Wieso besitzt jemand so etwas? Das ist barbarisch. Sie wäre vermutlich eine der stärksten Aes Sedai, die wir je in der weißen Burg hatten. Wie kann man ungeschoren eine Damane bis nach Cairhien bringen?"

„Ich weiss es nicht." antwortete Mat wahrheitsgemäß und überreichte Moirane die Leine, doch diese zuckte zurück.

„Ich will das Ding nicht."

„Was ist mit dir Mädchen? Wo kommst du her?"

„Saldaea." antwortete Alba leise.

„Und wie kommst du als Saldaeanerin an ein A'dam?"

„Falme..." murmelte die Damane düster.

Moirane ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Wie kamst du aus Seanchan heraus?"

Alba zögerte und sah Mat an, doch auch er, schien interessiert an ihrer Geschichte. „Meine Sul'dam wurde in einem Gefecht getötet und ein Mann fand mich. Ich war die letzte Überlebende meiner Patrouille. Der Mann nahm mich mit in sein Herrenhaus und er sagte mir, dass er mich, wenn ich mich gut betrage, vielleicht freilassen würde... wie ihr seht war das nicht der Fall."

„Caridim?" fragte Mat vorsichtig.

Die Damane schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er nannte sich Najif. Aus Andor."

Moirane schüttelte den Kopf. „Und dann?"

Alba lachte freudlos. „Wurde er bestohlen. Der Mann, der sich Caradim nennt, stahl mich und brachte mich fort. Scheinbar habe ich ihn nicht zufrieden gestellt, denn er konnte mich nicht schnell genug loswerden."

Mat sah Moirane misstrauisch an, doch die Miene der Aes Sedai zeigte keine Regung, seit dem Eintreten der Damane. „Könnt ihr ihr helfen?" wollte er von Moirane wissen.

„Augenblicklich nicht. Sie würde am Schock sterben, denn der Bund zwischen den Trägern ist ein starkes Band. Ich müsste sie in die weiße Burg bringen, um das zu beenden."

„Ich will nicht..." stöhnte die Damane auf. „Ich will nicht in die weiße Burg."

„Ihr werdet es müssen, Kind, denn nur so könnt ihr wieder frei sein."

„Lieber sterbe ich." murmelte Alba.

Ja ich weiss, ich hab immer noch was anzumerken, oder zu schwatzen :). Aber ich machs ja auch so wahnsinnig gern. Ich dachte ernsthaft ich wär nicht mehr die Einzige die auf Deutsch schreibt, offensichtlich bin ich das aber doch.

Mir ist höllisch warm, aber ich könnte grade Nächte durchschreiben. Wie gut dass ich Schicht arbeite. Da geht das sogar. Und im Büro fällts auch keiner Sau auf, was ich nebenbei mache.

Ich weiss, dass einige Sachen ein wenig unlogisch erscheinen, aber wie soll man einen Zwischenplott bei der Storydichte einbringen? Ignoriert es einfach.


End file.
